Hurt Feelings
by Sexy Rick Grimes
Summary: Will a tragedy make Betty realize what she's been missing? It's a Getty story, natch! It will be multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Betty and Matt were strolling along Lexington Avenue on a beautiful summer night. The lovebirds had just been out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Matt had forgotten his wallet again, but as usual Betty had paid while Matt swore up and down that he would pay her back. As they passed by the Mode offices, Betty saw a familiar van parked across the street. A short, cute guy with dark, spiky hair and bulging muscles emerged from the back of the van. He was loaded down with a tray stacked high with loaves of bread. As he came around the back of the van, Betty screamed out his name to get his attention. She waved crazily and gave him a huge smile. It had been months since she'd seen Gio and she had missed him. Betty's smile quickly turned into a frown when she didn't get a response. Why was he ignoring her? They had parted on good terms and had even agreed to hang out once in awhile. Unfortunately, Betty had been so busy with her job, YETI, and her new boyfriend that she hadn't found time to contact him. That must be why he was mad.

Betty dropped Matt's hand and stepped out to the curb. "STOP IGNORING ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" she screamed. After still not getting a response, Betty was steaming mad. She darted out into the street so she could confront Gio. She was shocked when a red car sped past, inches away from taking her out. She could hear Matt yelling in the background but all she could think of was Gio. The car was weaving erratically and was heading right towards him.

There was a loud screeching and then a crashing sound. The sky was filled with flying loaves of bread. The red car hesitated for a second before speeding off quickly. Betty closed her eyes and said a quick prayer before taking in the scene. She knew this wasn't going to be pretty. It took her a few seconds to find him. His lifeless body was lying on the sidewalk. Upon seeing him lying there, the tears started flowing and Betty started screaming uncontrollably.

* * *

More chapters to come!

Thank you Livia for helping me plan out this story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Betty and Matt had crammed themselves into the tiny ambulance. The paramedics were frantically attempting to stabilize their patient so he would survive the ride to the hospital.

Matt saw that Betty was still crying and shaking so he lovingly wrapped his arm around her. "Everything is going to be okay, Betty. Your friend will be fine. See, he has a pulse and the impact doesn't seem to have caused any infarctions, which are the main cause of death in this kind of injury." The paramedic tilted his head and glared over at the idiotic man sitting in his ambulance. Matt smiled gleefully to himself. He loved showing off the knowledge that he had accrued in his 12 years of college. That little jewel was something he picked up in veterinary school.

Betty turned and looked at Matt. "What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying. I just can't believe this could have happened. Gio is such a good guy. Why would this happen to him of all people?"

Suddenly Betty looked from her boyfriend, to the limp body that was now hooked up to all kinds of tubes, and back to her boyfriend. It was then that the truth dawned on her. She wasn't in love with Matt. She was madly in love with Gio. She had rejected his many advances because she had been too scared to open up her heart again. But now she knew. Gio was the guy that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Betty couldn't believe that she had been so stupid these past few months. All of this time wasted with Jesse and Matt that could have been spent with the man she really cared about.

Betty could vaguely hear Matt rambling on about something. But it didn't matter. She didn't care what he had to say. "Listen Matt, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I need to tell you something important." Betty paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "We need to break up. This has been really fun but its time for us both to move on. I just don't love you. I never have. And I never will."

Matt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when he heard the sudden revelation. "Betty what are you talking about? Just last night when we were in bed you told me that you loved me. What has gotten into you? Baby, I know you're upset about your friend but you just need to relax." He leaned in to kiss Betty.

"Matt, get your hands off me! I told you that I don't want to be with you anymore! What part of that don't you understand?"

Matt backed off and stared into Betty's eyes for a few seconds. "Oh my god, you're serious aren't you? No…Betty, don't do this to me. You can't do this to me. You're the only woman I've ever cared about. I need you. I love you!"

Betty sighed deeply. "I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way."

Suddenly Matt crumpled into a heap on the floor of the ambulance.

The paramedics looked at each other with shock all over their faces. This had to be the weirdest thing either of them had ever witnessed. One of them finally spoke. "The hit and run victim has been stabilized. I'll keep monitoring his vitals. Will you do the honors of reviving the fainter?"

* * *

An hour later Betty was sitting in a hospital room holding her one true love's hand. The doctors hadn't released their prognosis yet. All they had told her was that he was in a coma. Betty was scared and didn't know what was going to happen. The only thing she did know was that she was going to be there for him no matter what.


End file.
